Keep Our Words Hidden
by niniya
Summary: A story about a leader and her group of assassins. About keeping her oath and her sworn promise a secret, about honour and love, keeping those who she holds dear very close.When misfortune and fate meets, will this leader have trouble keeping her sanity and those she holds dear intact? OC and OC Main characters are included but not the focus but will have some part Rate will change


I own nothing! First AC story. Main characters will be included but not really part of main storyline. **Character are OC and OC.** Thanks for taking the time of to read, very much APPRECIATED!

* * *

Salidniya stood in front of the mirror on the upper floor. She heard the voices of the men entering and the women greeting them down turned her head back to look at the mirror. It reflected her body and half the side of the room. She had a large wooden canopy bed in the middle. That was about it. She faced the other woman in the mirror, standing bare. She was fortunate that the Gods gifted her with an hour glass figure with large, firm breasts and long thick curly honey comb-coloured hair to match it.

She examined her body more closely. There were scars all over her. Little scars surrounded her arms and hands. The larger scars were usually around her chest and back. She reached up to touch the one hovering just above her heart, the day she was made 'boss'. This scar had its own name. It was called '_the kindly man_', the scar that killed her father. The scar that had discovered who her mother really was. All this happened 23 years ago. She shook her head and chuckled at the very banal name she called it.

Before thinking too deep, another woman came barging in, dragging in a young girl behind her. Salidniya turned around to face both of them. Seeing their boss naked and bare didn't phase the two of them at all. In fact, seeing about a dozen naked women a day was very, _very_ normal.

This was in fact a brothel and a couple of women that lived in it and worked there were all prostitutes and entertainers.. or that's what they're seen to be.

"Good evening, Boss. I think we've got ourselves a lil' thief here... _again_," the older lady stated, playfully pushing the convict to her. Salidniya smiled at the lady, also known as Mia. She looked down to inspect Mia's attire. She was wearing a dark green dress. It covered barely one quarter of her breasts, hinting dark nipples. The rough material covered her legs though, with the exception of both the slits running down, showing her noticeably muscular thighs.

"Enough with the formalities Mia and call me Sal, for goodness sake," Sal remarked and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "How is business so far?" She asked.

"Running smoothly at the moment. I've been hearing that many other ships have stopped here tonight as well," replied Mia.

"Yes? The ladies, yourself included, are to report to me by the end, as usual." Sal clapped her hands together. "I guess we better go down, shall we?"

"With no clothes on?" Mia commented, looking at her. "You'd be getting all the customers, boss!"

"You flatter me, Mia. How's your thigh? Still holding that mark? Lift your skirt up, let me see it." The woman proceeded to lift up here green skirt, revealing a thin layer of black undergarments that stopped just below her privates. Her thigh revealed a thin black strap that held a very fine yet sharp knife and near it a nice fresh scar.

"Nothing looks to be out of the ordinary," examined the Boss.

"Told ya' so," Mia winked. Sal chuckled and indicated with a nod that she was done inspecting the lady.

"There does seem to be a bit of scarring that hasn't healed yet. I'll ask you to skip the entertainment for this week, fair enough?"

"Music to my ears, Boss," replied the smiling Mia.

While Sal was picking out a dress to wear, Mia was talking away about what news were spreading from the pirates' mouthes and all the gossip from the women and men in the town about politics and the bloody templars and pirates etc. "... and a new lady has entered these shores, boss."

"A new ship, you say? Arrival is tonight as well?"

"I believe so," she replied. Sal finished putting on her dress. It was a light blue silk dress which draped over her body, concealing her legs and arms. It showed a decent amount of bosom, enough to keep a man from wondering (in lust, of course).

She turned around to face Mia. "Thank you for updating me," the boss replied after a minute of silence. "Would you care to help me into these straps? I've a headache and I wish to get this night out of the way."

"Anything for you boss," replied the other. The boss chuckled, "What did I say, Mia. Call me Sal. I don't need this high demanding title, it tires me out." Sal handed Mia two brown straps and two black straps. The brown straps were much longer and larger than the black. Mia started with the brown straps. First, she strapped Sal's right wrist around twice, creating a small and undetectable sheath, then continued rotating the second brown strapping around her arm where it stopped just below the elbow. Mia clipped the metal buckle around where the wholes met. She did the same on the other arm. When she was done with the brown straps, she pulled Sal's dress sleeves down, revealing nothing out of the ordinary. Mia then started with the black strips, similar to the ones she was wearing. The only difference was that this held the minimum of four _tools_, whereas her own one could only hold one. As she finished with both legs, Sal got out her tools - consisting of knives, bullets (no gun included), a small square mirror and two ankle bracelets which had what looked like golden bells attached around it.

Sal noticed Mia eyeing the two bracelets confusingly. Sal first attached each one of them around her ankles. She then looked to Mia and mouthed the word _poison. _In silent realisation, Mia nodded her head and mouthed _Oh, _silently. The straps around her arms contained 5 small knives about the size of the pointy finger was stashed around the strap in confusingly concealing ways. What was even more mind bending was that when the fabric of the dress covered the weapons, it showed no creases or pointy edges whatsoever.

The black straps, located on the thighs, held more knives, but larger. A grey and red dagger was on one strap and the other held to smaller daggers, identical to the bigger ones. In a little pocket just above the knee was a little secret spot that held a mini mirror.. for womanly reasons.

Sal turned around and faced the mirror once again with Mia standing behind her and the little girl sitting on the bed further to the left, also looking into the mirror. They all seemed to be staring at her. At Saladniya. She sighed loudly and slowly. She turned around and gave Mia a long hug and pecked her affectionately on the lips. "You've been so loyal, sister. When I first met you, I knew you'd be what you are. You've helped this sect out tremendously. And... you only have one more month until you're released..." Sal put her finger under Mia's chin gently and lifted her face.

Eye to eye, Sal could sense the tears were about to fall upon Mia's face. "Sister... Do you have any second thoughts?" Mia didn't answer. She couldn't answer. Her answer would feel like betrayal. Sal knew what she was thinking. She smiled again, carefree and wise. "Do not fret, dear sister. You've made a wise choice. I wish you the best till then. But don't slack off, do not falter until you are released. The days have gotten... well. Let's just say that the days are getting on our fucking nerves, you understand?"

Mia nodded slowly, receiving another smile from Sal. "Now go down and keep an eye out for the other women. They need your eyes," and with that, Sal bid her leave. After a quick quiet moment, Sal called out, "Mia..."

Mia stopped and turned around.

"_Keep an eye out.. Vous comprenez?"_

Mia's composure suddenly turned rigid, her back as straight as the wooden door behind her. She eyed her boss slowly at first, then carefully. The boss looked straight into Mia's eyes.

"_You understand?" _She repeated once more.

_"Oui, madame," _Mia replied._ "Oui, je comprends parfaitement... Yes, I fully understand..." _Sal sighed and smiled a small smile. Before she closed the door, Mia called out quietly,_ "Faites attention. Be careful."_

"Mia, wait... If the cover of our fraudulent brothel is revealed... You know the rules. Oui?" Sal called out.

"I do," Mia replied.

"Explain."

"E- Eli.. Eliminate them," she stopped and looked up. Sal indicated for her to continue. "If we're captured... self- murder."

"Be careful, Mia. One month is still a long time."

Mia left the room, closing the door behind her. Sal turned around to confront the thief, thankful for the light change of atmosphere. She crossed her arms over her covered breasts and waited.

* * *

"I wasn't stealing,"whined the young girl. Shaking her head, Sal stretched her hands out to the girl. The girl looked worried, staring at the outstretched arms and then back to her older sisters face.

Sal scoffed, "I ain't gon' kill you baby! Come 'ere, let me hug my sib." After a moments hesitation, the young girl came crashing into the lady's embrace, suffocating her soft, inaudible sobs. "There, there baby! No need to cry. I'm here for you, you hear! Ain't no one gon' take away my only sibling, no one. That's a promise."

After minutes of soft silence, the young girl silenced her soft sobs and looked into Sal's eyes. "I miss dad. I miss mum. I want to go home." The older sister looked down at the young girl sadly. She knew that if she told the truth about what really happened, her sister would be crushed.. more than anything. More than herself.. so she stuck with a story that needed no explaining. That they both were abandoned. She wiped the tears from the girls face and hugged her once more.

"Hush, Sen, hush. Life is harsh. Sometimes you cannot have what you want in the world."

"Why!" demanded the young girl softly. "Why... does it have to be bad things.. why?"

"Because... because thi-" Sal got cut off by the loud knocking on the door. She turned her head harshly to the where the sound came from.

"Open this door this instance!" Sen, the younger sister gasped and the elder sister swore inwardly.

"_Shite_." She looked down to the worried look of her sister eyes. She swore she wouldn't break down. Not like this. Not in front of her. Not now. After so long, not _fucking _now! "Don't worry, Sen. Templars are a drag. Everything is good," and with a wink she instructed her younger sister to climb out the window and go stay with her neighbourhood friends for a while.

She noticed that the sounds downstairs had quieted down a bit. "Shite," she whispered quietly. _This is not good. Not good at all. _Before she could move, the door was kicked open. Standing there were two templars and her second in command, Mia, behind them. She had a 'i-tried-to-stop-them' look on her face. She pardoned Mia with a nod and faced the Templars.

As Mia slinked away, one of the Templars held out a scroll and started to read it.

_"We Templars are under the Templar Order. We are to cease what what ever item is in your possession, money included. When this is completed, you are to come with us. We ar-"_

"Pardon myself for the interruption, but.. I'm not really following. What are my charges, if I may ask you courageous men?" she added a hint of sensualness into her words. The two men looked up from the scroll and eyed her, starting from the feet, then traveling up and stopping at her chest. Not at all surprised by men hormones, she cleared her throat making them jump a bit. With both eyes on her _own _eyes, she repeated her question. "What is it that the Templar Order would want with a brothel owner?"

"_Brothel Owner?" _Spat the older man with the scraggly beard. "What gave you, a woman, the right to own anything?" She eyed the man who spoke impolitely. She smiled at him with a hidden mockery and darkness. She replied, "I have no idea. Why don't you share your knowledge with moi, _madame?" _

The other young Templar, a new recruit, watched the other man in a worried expression. The sexist templar turned to face his new 'student', "I believe this _wrench_ and I have unfinished business. Wait outside for me, I'll be done _real _soon." The other man looked at his tutors face, then back to Sal's.

_He still has his innocence_, thought Sal. He gave her an almost invisible questioning look with a worried expression on his face. She faintly nodded back at him that she was good to handle this. "Yes Teacher," he replied and sauntered off, closing the door behind him. Sal faced the 'teacher' again.

"Would you like to come in, teacher?"

"Don't you fucking talk to me you piece of scum," he spat and slapped the woman hard that she fell on the ground. Of course, Sal was expecting that. She had crumpled to the floor almost angelically. She was rolled up in a ball now. The man chuckled, removing his uniform which left him with his slacks. He was light skinned with a few tanned patches. He was well shaped with taut skin, especially on the front. His hard form was not hard to miss.

"Now, this is how this will happen, _wrench," _he snapped. God she hated that word. "You take whatever I put in your mouth and I won't harm any of your customers..." As he was carrying on, she discreetly slipped on a sharp gold cone shape thing that went on the index finger. As she put it on, the man was standing right above her. She reached over to where the bells were on her ankle. She opened one bell quietly, without being seen, and dipped the metal covered nail into the little bell covered container. She lifted it back out, dripping in a liquid substance and closed the lid.

The man stopped talking, squatted down and placed a rough hand on Sal's neck, dragging her until there faces both met. He smiled widely, showing teeth as white as a cloud on a clear day. "You seem experienced," he whispered, warm breath tickling her neck skin, and began to sniff her hair.

Then just before she was about to place her poisoned nail on the mans skin, Sal's heart skipped a beat. She looked across the room where the window was located. Her sister was staring right back at her. _No, _Sal thought. She saw her sisters eyes. They were filled with anger and determination. They were scared.

_Shit, _she thought again. This will not happen. She shook her head slowly at Sen and mouth the word 'no'.

Too late. Her sister came barging in through the window holding what looked like a butcher knife. She threw it to the man, wedged it right in his left soldier. Surprised, he looked at the girl, the woman and then back to his left soldier. He blinked a few times and looked up again. He shuffled backwards a bit and stumbled over his own clothes.

He got up, picked up his sword as well and came charging. He held his sword in both hands and charged right for the little girl. Sal cut in, pushed Sen by her chest to the other side of the room then blocked the attack from the templar by replacing her empty hands with two small daggers.

She slashed at the sword and twisted her position as the man came sailing past her. As the shock seemed to pass the templar, his face was substituted with restricted pain. He looked down to where the butchers knife was wedged and screamed his lungs off. The scream sounded like an animal being tortured.

The noise downstairs lowered and someone seemed to be running in the hallway to where they were. Having no other choice, Sal threw the daggers. The noise stopped. One dagger was wedged in the throat and the other where the heart was. The man slumped on the ground with a thud. Sal looked straight at her younger sister.

_Thud thud thud, _came the knock on the door. "Teacher? Teacher, are you in there?" Sal mouthed the words 'go now' to Sen. Sen was on the floor, shaking her head and muffling the sounds of her cries with her knees together. "Teacher, is everything alright?"

The banging on the door became frantic. "Teacher! Teacher, open up!" Sal couldn't think of anything else to do whilst her younger sibling was here. She walked over to her sister, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an embrace. She tried to block out the sounds and focus on Sen alone. She reached along her neck line with the hand without the metal nail apparatus and pressed her index finger into Sen's pressure point spot. She went limp within seconds.

The other Templar behind the door started to forcefully open the door with his body. Sal hardly had anytime anymore. Her position was exposed. She carried Sen to the open window and looked outside of the darkness. Lanterns were lit around the streets. Across were other stores and bars that were open to people. Sal did a high pitch whistle. From the dark, out of no-where, there appeared a woman approaching the small brothel, looking at where Sal was standing. Sal then proceeded to carry her sister through the window. She dropped her into the woman's strong arms.

She looked down and said to the women, "it's time. Take her away from here and then indicate the other women about the change of plans. Our cover has been exposed. Ten minutes the max." The unidentifiable woman gave a nod and hurried away into the darkness.

Sal closed the windows and turned around to the dead Templar. Blood was appearing on the floor. She went to her bed, lifted the mattress up a bit and proceeded to grab a silky brown cloth. She then wrapped her face, hiding half her bottom face and her identity. The door came crashing open and the Templar came in with his sword in his hands. He looked down to his teacher and back up again. He was stunned to even move. Sal then kneeled down to the dead Templar and pulled out the knives from the two places.

"You... killed him," whispered the young Templar. She stood up and faced the man.

"I did. It was a quick death, nothing you need to worry about." He looked confused. She felt a sudden yet small touch of guilt. When this gets out, he would be the one to blame. Most likely death will become of him. "He was a... a good man," Sal reassured him. He only scoffed at that, "a man he was. A _good _man? No.. A monster more like it." Sal was surprised to hear that from him.

He looked back up from his partner back to the eyes of Sal's. She saw it in his eyes that he knew what was to come when she'd leave. Nothing but death. She went to the other side of her bed and collected her most prized possession: her brown and red coloured cloak that covered her body. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself.

As she was leaving, the Templar did nothing to stop her. She felt the guilt tug on her slowly yet heavily. She stopped right in front of the door way and waited. She heard the noise become louder by the minute, going back to normal. She turned around and called out to the other man.

"You," she said. He turned around. "Get on the first ship in the morning. Hide in another brothel for the night, different clothes on. Now when you get on the ship, your name will be... Your name is Jeyen Sollin. You are my brother. I wish you the best. You are safe now. Catch," she threw a coin at him then she left without a second word. She walked downstairs and into the area filled with lustful men and wanton women. She scanned the room under her hood for her team. No one. They've gone already. She walked in the corners, making sure that no one noticed her.

"Adewale," she heard someone say. She didn't stop walking but her breath hitched a bit. She made it outside and with a quick glance she looked inside. That's when she saw him. Her brother... Her half brother. His dark skin gleaming in the candle lights inside the brothel. She couldn't handle it, she ran to the alleyway next to the brothel and threw up what she didn't eat the day before.

Before she could rejoin her members at the docking area, a couple of miles away, she heard feet shuffling near her. She recognised one voice and the other from inside. She crouched lower, being undetected and waited.

"Adewale. We need to go."

"Kenway? I don't understand. There's no women you lust for?"

"Don't joke with me, Ade... I'm on my mission."

"Amble time, I think.. Don't you?"

"Actually... someones already did it. His upstairs in the same building, lying dead on the floor. With another pair of Templar clothes next to him."

The dark man seemed frozen. "Jest?" He asked.

"Not at all," replied the man with the white attire. "Someone's on our fucking trail."

The two men left and Sal travelled straight to the docks without a second thought.


End file.
